Naruto:Spirit Of Fire
by Eagle12
Summary: The Biju, ancient and powerful beings of chakra and the guardians of the Elemental Nations. Yet even these great beast have secrets, one secret is older than even the Rikudou Sennin, a secret that they do not even know. Watch as a group of ancient warriors rise to fight off the world's greatest threat and their arch foe. Alive Minato Kushina Auworld slight digimon crossover


**All right everyone her is the second story idea. Now this story was created because a friend of mine likes Minato's character, and challenged me to make a story where he would not be heavily bashed. Since I am one not to back down from a challenge I decided to give it a shot. Don't worry their will still be some Minato bashing and my usual bashing of Sasuke, Sakura and civilians. Now Some events won't happen till much later, like the Uchiha Massacre though Sasuke will still act like an ass and act just as demented. Now as for the pairing it will be Naruto and three girls. One has already been chosen the other two I'm unsure of as of know. Anyways if you want me to concentrate on this story read, review and vote when I put the poll up. So enjoy. I don't own anything except my ideas.**

* * *

_"True words are not always pretty. Pretty words are not always true" Arunesh Varghese_

Demon/Summons speaking

Regular speech

"Jutsu"

_'thought'_

_**Demon/summons thought**_

_**Konoha seven years after the Kyuubi attack**_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and Minato Namikaze, let out another depressed sigh as he saw his father take his sister, Sora, out back to continue chakra exercises. Ever since they had unlocked their chakra a year ago his father began to concentrate on Sora more. Claiming that she need help controlling her massive reserves, even though he himself had large reserves. Before he could continue down that depressing path the sound of a door opening caught his attention. Turning around Naruto saw that the person was his mother, Kushina.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto yelled as he tackled his mother, who was wearing standard Anbu gear excluding the mask.

"Hey Sochi, why aren't you out back with Sora and Minato?" Kushina asked as she looked down at her son, who was a near carbon copy of Minato except for a few things. The first was that the roots of his hair were dark red, near brown in color, the second was that he had three whiskers like marks on his face, and the final thing was that his sapphire blue eyes held large flecks of chocolate brown coloring. Neither she nor Minato could explain it, the best reason they could come up with was that the Kyuubi's chakra messed with his genes that night causing recessive to become dominant and vice versa. "Tou-san said Sora need more help to get her chakra under control."

Looking out at her daughter, who was a basic carbon copy of her, she could not help but frown at Minato's action.

"Well since your Tou-san is being a baka, and you completed the leaf balancing exercise how about I begin your kenjutsu training, after you get changed?" Kushina asked. Naruto just nodded his head, and took off towards his room at speeds that made his father's flying thunder god jutsu look slow.

Chuckling at her son's exuberance, Kushina couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her husband. Sure Sora needed help with chakra since Hiruzen sealed the Kyuubi into her, but did Minato really forget what happened last year.

**Flashback**

_"All right kids today we are going to draw out our chakra." Minato said to the Uzumaki twins that were standing in front of him. Kushina was relaxing on one of the lawn chairs nearby, since she had just returned from an A-ranked mission._

_"Now to draw out your chakra you first need to find it. So to help you do this put your hands into the ram symbol and concentrate inwards." Minato said. Naruto and Sora nodded before doing what they were told. When Kushina felt the buildup of chakra she got up and walked over to where her husband was standing._

_Sora was the first to unlock her chakra, as a pale blue aurora surrounded her body. 'Mid to high genin level reserves, just what we expected.' Kushina thought. While it is true that Uzumaki's had large chakra reserves, the amount was often over exaggerated. In truth it wasn't that Uzumaki's were born with massive reserves, it was that whenever they used chakra their bodies chakra system would expand after using it in stressful situations, like combat. (Kind of like how saiyans get stronger after battle, especially when they nearly die.)_

_Kushina was broken from her thoughts when Naruto unlocked his chakra, the result was shocking. Naruto was covered in an orange-yellow aurora and even standing several feet away Kushina could feel heat coming from him. 'Wow his reserves are high genin low chunin. We expected him to have reserves that were low genin to mid genin, maybe mid to high genin, it shouldn't be possible for him to have more chakra then his Sora, and why is his chakra radiating heat?'_

_'Wow, I don't know how Naruto's reserves got so big, nor how he is producing this heat. I know one thing though he is going to be a S-rank material with the right training.' Minato thought proudly._

_Though one person was not happy, 'How the heck is my brother producing this heat? It has to be some kind of trick, I'm Konoha's shield, and I will take Tou-san place as Hokage. He has to be using something to make himself look stronger.' Sora thought before running off into the woods behind the compound. _

_"I'll go get her." Minato said as he took off after his daughter as Naruto let his chakra fade._

_"All right Sochi I'm going to so you a chakra control exercise. It's called leaf balancing." Kushina said as she went on to explain the principle to an excited Naruto._

**Flashback Kai**

Kushina was broken from her mussing when Naruto came running down the stairs in a training outfit, which was a grey sleeveless shirt and black sweat pants. Rubbing Naruto's heads affectionately Kushina led them to the built in dojo. The dojo itself was a simple room with for maple walls and oak floor, on the far wall was a rack that was set up for weapons, though it only held a scroll. Beside the rack was a table that had three sealed scrolls on display. The first scroll on the left was light blue with patches of white, giving it the appearance of waves. The second one in the center was dark blue with black lines that made it look like a current. The final scroll was pitch black except for some red that seemed to explode from the darkness before meandering down**.(1) **

Walking into the room Kushina laid out two mats facing each other before grabbing the scroll from the rack. Turning around she saw that Naruto was already kneeling down on the mat with his shoes by the door. She couldn't help but giggle at Naruto enthusiasm as he fidgeted on the mat.

"All right Naru-chan," Kushina began, though she had to stifle her laughter as she saw Naruto pout at the nickname, "before we begin we have to figure out what type of weapon your body is suited for." This got a confused look from Naruto.

"What do you mean Kaa-chan?"

"Well Naru-chan, inside this scroll are hundreds of wooden practice weapons that range from axes to zanbatos. On these are Uzumaki seals that turn the weapon replica into the perfect replica, even down to customization. These seals know what weapon will feel the most natural to you, the one that will feel as if it is just an extension of your body. Don't ask me how, even I don't know since I am only a 2nd class Uzumaki seal mistress out of 10, and from what Mito-sama told me is that these seals are 100% right." Kushina explained to the best of her abilities, which earned a nod from her son.

As Kushina opened the scroll, Naruto saw that there were three seals, each surrounding a different kanji. "All right Sochi, just channel your chakra into the scroll and watch the magic." Kushina said with a grin. Naruto gave his mother a strange look but did what he was told. He was surprised to see the kanji for slashing to light up, and launched a scroll into his mother's waiting hand, while the one's for piercing and bludgeoning remained dark. Unrolling this scroll Naruto saw that there were four kanji: axes, daggers, knives, and swords. Naruto looked at his mother and asked, "Same thing?" to which Kushina just nodded. Channeling his chakra into the scroll Naruto watched as a large pillar of smoke filled the room.

As the smoke cleared, Naruto was amazed at what he saw, swords of every kind were lying on top of the scroll. Everything from a katana to a zanbato were laying there, even the replica of some exotic weapons like a broadsword and long sword.

"Now what kaa-san?" Naruto asked as his mind started to wander to images of saving princess and stuff with a badass sword.

"Now you pick up each sword and channel chakra into it." Naruto nodded in understanding and grabbed the long sword first.

Kushina watched as her son picked up the katana and channeled chakra into it, she watched as his face turned to disappointment when nothing happened. So for the next ten minutes Naruto channeled his chakra into all but one of the exotic weapons. When he picked up and channeled his chakra into the last one, a scimitar, and nothing happened. Naruto went for the next weapon he considered awesome, a zanbato, and just like the exotic weapons nothing happened. Frowning at this, Naruto decided to give up on swords that looked badass and just hoped that the weapon that was meant for him wasn't a tanto.

With that in mind Naruto grabbed the sword that was sitting next to the zanbato, which was a long sword. What happened next would be forever burned into Kushina's mind. As soon as Naruto channeled his chakra into the long sword an aurora of red, orange, and yellow chakra covered his body. As for the boken, it was soon consumed in blue fire like chakra that's outer edge was white. This time the heat was like a black smith's furnace, however to Kushina it felt like a warm blanket.

Outside Sora grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Sora is everything okay?" a concerned Minato asked.

"I'm fine Tou-san just a tummy ache. Let's keep practicing." Sora said enthusiastically, though she was wondering what brought the sudden pain.

Inside the seal the Kyuubi was thrashing around violently in pain. "**What the hell is causing this pain!?"** the great beast roared in agony. Rising up onto two legs to try to tear at whatever was causing it pain, a small white circle appeared right where its heart should have been, if it had one. If one were to look closely at the circle they would have seen a small griffon/dinosaur like creature with a tri prong metal helmet standing on a small pedestal.

Two miles away between the Namikaze/Uzumaki district and the Uchiha district, a long abandon compound, with a black circle with a four spiked u (the symbol on Takyua's shirt from digimon frontier), glowed white before dying down and revealing a fully repaired mansion. Inside the mansion, behind a symbol of a tri branched stick with a base, the upper half of red armor, with a tri horned helmet, and long blond hair floated on a base. **'**_**So it seems I must do battle again, though it is not time yet**_**_._' **The armor thought as the light died out.

Back with Naruto, his chakra soon dissipated to reveal, a tired Naruto holding a beautiful blue leather wrapped long sword that had a square sapphire in its hilt. The guard, which appeared to be made of silver, was thinner than the usual long sword guard. In the center of it was an oval sapphire that was situated above several strange runes. The blade appeared to be made out of blue chakra conductive metal that glistened in the dojo lights. The blade itself was several feet long with a grove in the center, several inches above the guard the sword thinned out before widening again. **(2).**

"Kaa-san look I did it." Naruto said as he jumped for joy. Kushina was just stunned at what she saw, shaking her head she answered, "Yes you did Sochi, know we still have a few hours before dinner. Do you want to try to practice some katas?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Kushina then walked over to the wave like scroll, before handing it to Naruto, "Just channel chakra into this and it will show you the first the first set of katas for **aramui(riptide). (3)** I'll be over here if you have any questions." Kushina said as she started to begin her exercise. Opening the scroll Naruto began the katas.

Thirty minutes later Kushina was on her three hundredth push up when Naruto called out. "Kaa-san I need help."

Stopping in mid push up Kushina got up and walked over to her son, "What's wrong sweet?"

"It doesn't feel right." Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from his mother.

"Can you do some of the kata Sochi?" Naruto nodded as he began the set. While he ran through it, Kushina was watching with rapt attention. She noticed that every time the kata called for a change in foot position Naruto fought the urge to move his right foot rather than his left. When he finished he looked at his mother for guidance.

"Well I know what's wrong." Kushina said , causing Naruto's head to drop in shame thinking that it was his fault. "The style is right for you." Kushina said as she rubbed Naruto's head. Raising his head up Naruto was happy that it wasn't him.

Kushina grabbed the blue and black scroll and passed it to Naruto, who channeled his chakra to open it. "This style is called **Hiki-ha(Undertow).(4) **Maybe it will fit you better." Kushina said as she went back to her exercises.

An hour later, as Kushina was, finishing her squat thrusts when Naruto said, "Kaa-san this doesn't feel right either." Walking over to Naruto Kushina instructed him to run through the kata so she could see. This time she noticed that Naruto wanted to go on the offensive on the defensive part of the kata. Placing the **Hiki-ha scroll **back on its holder. She paused for a minute before grabbing the last scroll. 'I was never meant to use this style, maybe you are Sochi.' Kushina thought before handing Naruto the scroll. "This Sochi is the scroll for the style **Moeru Kawa****(Burning River).**"**(5) **As soon as the words left her mouth Naruto channeled his chakra into the scroll. For the second time today Kushina was surprised when the scroll opened for Naruto. "Well sochi, I'm going to go get us something to drink. Just start practicing the katas and I will be back in a few minutes." Kushina said as she headed for the kitchen.

Several minutes later she returned, and was surprised that Naruto was still going at the katas. Setting the glasses by his mat she returned to her exercises. An hour later Kushina finished her last set of crunches, and decided to get more involved in Naruto's training. Going over to the weapon scroll Kushina summoned another boken from it. As soon as the blade touched her had it started to transform into a blood red sword, with a black leather wrapped handle, and a set of magenta beads wrapped around the guard. This was **Ketsueki hanta (Blood Hunter)**, the blade that had helped her earn her moniker **Aka no Shi (Red Death).** As Naruto completed a half turn, he felt his blade meet resistance. Looking at his mother in confusion Naruto asked" Kaa-san what are you doing?"

"What does it look like Naru-chan, were sparring." Kushina said with a grin, that soon Naruto was sprouting.

**Thirty minutes later**

Naruto was bent over panting after his spar, if you could call it that, with his mother was over. He had been absolutely destroyed. No matter what he did he wasn't able to land a hit. Kushina, on the other hand wasn't even sweating. "You did good Sochi. A couple more years and you will probably be better than me." Kushina said with a smile. From what she could tell about the Burning River style was that it concentrated on an explosive and random attack pattern that was made up of mostly heavy strikes. While the defensive part was just as fluid and was designed to protect a large area while using as little energy as possible.

"How about we go to Ichirukai's for ramen after you get cleaned up?" Kushina suggested causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Really?" Kushina nodded, "Yatta!" Naruto yelled as he ran up the stars to get cleaned up. As soon as Naruto disappeared, Sora walked in from the back yard. "Musume, where is your Tou-san?" Kushina asked.  
"He had to go back to the tower for some reason. Kaa-san can we go get dango?"

"Sorry sweetie, I already promised your brother we would go get ramen. Maybe next time, okay." Kushina said as she gave her daughter a hug, before going up stairs to take a shower.

In the Hokage's office Minato was on the verge of tearing his hair out. Why you may ask, well the answer is that a certain snake had, according to Jiriaya, released an unknown virus in the south of Fire country. He had just received a report from Tsunade saying that the virus was burning through towns, and as of yet there had been no breakthrough on how to either kill it or how it spreads. She had stated that setting up a quarantine zone maybe the only way to stop this thing. Minato sighed as he began filling out the necessary paperwork for several sealing teams along with several squads of Anbu and medics to be sent south to contain this thing, and possibly hunt down Orochimaru. He also knew that he would be dealing with an irate Tsunade, who had her yearly long trip of gathering medical files (some of which contained S-rank confidential information) into an indefinite S-ranked mission.

At the Ramen stand Sora was resting the urge to growl at her brother. She just couldn't understand how he was getting stronger faster than her. He had finished the leaf exercise and was starting kenjutsu training, while she, the village savior, was stuck on the leaf exercise. In her opinion it was humiliating having to listen to her brother tell Tenchi and Ayame about sparing with their mother. Eventually dusk began to fall as the Namikaze family left the stand and headed towards home.

By the time they arrived at home it was nearly eight thirty. When they got inside Kushina told them to get changed into their pj's and to brush their teeth before they watched TV. By the time Sora came back down the stairs Naruto was already watching a show called Warehouse 13 (great show wished I owned but sadly I don't) while Kushina was reading a book called "To Kill A Mockingbird". As the show came to a close Kushina told the twins it was time for bed. The two, begrudgingly, headed up the stairs with Kushina following them. Arriving at their rooms, Kushina gave them both a kiss good night before tucking them in. She then went back down to make a pot of tea and wait for her husband.

The first thing Suki notice, after her head hit the pillow, was that she was not surrounded by villagers screaming praises at her while her father named her the Rokudamie Hokage. No she was in some type of pipe lined tunnel. As she allowed her eyes to adjust to the low light she saw a glow of red light. Thinking that that was the exit she headed towards it until she arrived at a large cage that was being held shut by a piece of paper. Before she could even contemplate the situation that she was in two giant red fox like eyes became visible behind the bars, she was then blasted with a massive amount of KI.

"**So my jailer has finally decided visit me? Hahahaa."** The beast bellowed out as a large toothy maw became visible.

"Y-y-you're the K-K-Kyuubi." Sora stuttered out as the KI started to fade.

"**Of course I am you weak stupid girl."** The Kyuubi said as the rest of it body became visible. Its nine blood red tails weaving behind it.

"Hey I'm not weak!" Sora yelled at the beast.

"**Compared to me, you are weak. Compared to most ninja's you are weak. Ha, compared to your brother YOU ARE WEAK!"** the Kyuubi said as it looked at the enraged girl.

"What are you talking about I'm stronger than Naruto no baka!"

"**No you are not, he has more chakra then you, even with me sealed inside of you. He completed the leaf exercise before you. He has already started kenjutsu training, and he naturally faster and stronger than you. So you are weak." **the Kyuubi said with a massive grin.

"So what I'll just get Tou-san to train me more than him. The I'll…"

**Then you'll what, tear your family apart because of your selfishness? Causing your mother, a Fuinjutsu master higher than that fool Namikaze and kenjutsu expert, to raise your brother, while your father tries to train you in his spare time? Then you should just give up on your dream right now." **

Sora was beyond shocked; as her mind started to go over the scenarios she realized that the beast was right.

"**Unless," **the mighty beast said getting her attention, **"You listen to what I have to say."**

"Why should I listen to what you have to say demon?"

"**Do or don't I do not care. Mito Uzumaki, my first container, listened to the advice that I gave her."** That was true, Mito had listened to his advice but she didn't act on any of it. Since he wasn't released until Mito was on her death bed.

"You gave advice to Mito-sama?!" Sora asked since Mito Uzumaki was her role model.  
**"Did I not just say that, and they say blondes are dumb."**

"My Tou-san said that if I were ever to meet you that I was to tell him immediately." Sora said as she began to walk away.

"**Fine go and tell, though you will lose any chance at having the knowledge that Mito used for her training."** The fox said with a smirk.

"What did you say?"

"**I said that if you keep on your present course you will never be like Mito. Though if you were to listen to my plan I can make you just as strong as her."**

Sora thought about it before she said "What do I have to do?" The Kyuubi only had one thought going through its mind as it told the brat its plan, '**Hook, line and sinker.'**

Down stairs Kushina shuddered as a feeling of doom washed over her. Though beforeshe could ponder more on the feeling, Minato walked through the door looking frazzled with his head down. When he felt the subtle KI being directed at him he raised his to see Kushina calmly drinking tea.

Minato gulped since he knew Kushina only drank tea on three occasions: when she was Hitomie\ Hyuuga, when she returned from a stressful mission, and when she was trying to stay calm. Since Minato couldn't see Hitomi anywhere, and he knew that Kushina just had village patrol today, so that meant she was angry about something. He just prayed that it wasn't something that he did.

"How was your day Minato?" Kushina asked not even looking up from her book.

"It was good, I did some paperwork, trained with Sora, and then everything went south. Apparently Orochimaru released a plague in the south." Minato said as he tried to remain calm.

"What about Naruto, did you spend any time with him?" Kushina asked though she already knew the answer.

"Of course I…oh um whoops." Minato said as rubbed the back of his nervously as Kushina rose from the chair with a look that could scare the shinimgami. For the next several hours the only sound that was heard in Konoha was Minato's screams of pain.

* * *

1. Third Scroll: wpf/media-live/photos/000/009/cache/etna-fireworks _953_

2. Naruto's long sword: farest/%D9%88%D8%B1%D8%A7%D8%AB%D8%

3. _**aramui(riptide)**_: Youngest of the three Uzumaki kenjutsu styles. This style is based on the principle of wearing your opponent down either offensively or defensively before sliding under their guard for the kill.

4. _**Hiki-ha(Undertow)**_: Second oldest of the Uzumaki kenjutsu styles. This style is mainly defensive based and concentrated on waiting for your opponent to over extened before striking them down.

5. _**Moeru Kawa**__ **(Burning**_** River)**: The oldest of the Uzumaki kenjutsu styles. This style is relies on an explosive offense at random times, while using a defense that covers a large part of the body without wasting energy.


End file.
